


now i've seen your true color (i want my ticket back)

by sleepy_ry



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Author Projecting on Beet | Bede, Catharsis, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Molestation, Self-Hatred, Triggers, Victim Blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry
Summary: Nobody will believe him and remember, Bede, a liar burns in hell alongside the bad boy who played temptress.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Rose | Chairman Rose
Kudos: 22





	now i've seen your true color (i want my ticket back)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Sword and Shield' nor am I profiting from this.

Nobody will believe him and remember, Bede,  _ a liar burns in hell alongside the bad boy who played temptress.  _ Chairman Rose never harms him in the shower because something could happen. A concussion and hospital where the nurse hotlines those purple and black bruises dotting his buttocks and thighs. 

Oleana asked him once.

A week later she began to watch, insisting  _ he can take more,  _ moaning as leather snapped over his opening wounds. 

Leather makes him nauseous now. Shame, Rose forces him to polish his shoes in the morning, cock dangling limply between his legs. 

_ A cock, Bede.  _

He’s bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> You chose to consume this work.
> 
> I will apologize should something have been missed in tagging, but it is not my job to apologize should you choose to consume something which you recognize could be a trigger. I am merely a garbage particle searching for a new way to be a disappointment to my family.


End file.
